


Hello

by anothermiracle



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for Chapter 121
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermiracle/pseuds/anothermiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hak has spent too many nights imagining this moment. He sees her with eyes losing fire, and skin losing colour. He sees her with a ruined smile on her face, and tears streaming down her cheeks as she whispers her last goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

Every move he makes is like a scrape of nails across a chalkboard - screeching through him, searing in a way that tears through his spirit. With every body that falls in front of him, a slither of strength leaves his. His moves become sporadic, desperate - like a scream crawling out of his fingers. It creeps along his weapon and curls around the wounds of his victims, crushing them unyieldingly. 

 

It is almost automatic; the way his body positions itself upon each enemy, the point of his spear, the slash of it sweeping through the air. 

 

_Someone…!_

 

What scares him the most…

 

_….Someone needs to CATCH her…!!_

 

What scares him the most is how attuned he is to _his_ pleas. How his being instinctively pulls toward the silent calls of the man he once called friend. How his eyes meet emerald in a split second, glinting with awareness and understanding. How his feet immediately answers the call with an eagerness that is almost innate. There is no thinking twice, no conscious pull-back, no moral grasp to hold him back. 

 

Lili’s body falls on his with a loud thump. He lies there panting.

 

He may dwell longer on his actions if not for the soldier that swiftly ushers him back into battle. Then it is back to clawing, and breathing, and _surviving_ , and he barely has the time to catch up with the beats of his own heart. The men fall around him, but there exists no remorse. In his mind’s eye, there is only what is in front - never before, never after. 

 

So when Jae-ha lands right in his vision, his weapon almost clutters out of his hands. The man then speaks words that encase around what is left of his fragile soul, piecing it back together with each syllable.

 

_She’s fine._

 

The hug is completely unprecedented but he feels it necessary. And then Jae-ha ruins his soul once more.

 

_Yona-chan says she wants to meet you as soon as possible._

 

He fractures at the words, stumbling back into battle. He mumbles a half-hearted comeback with a smile that feels broken. Because _yes, I want to meet you too._

 

 _Princess_ , his mind chokes out.

 

Now his movements serve more purpose. They are steps, milestones toward a long awaited moment he has only imagined too good to be true. He thinks he finally has a hold on the thoughts spurring through his mind - a blur in the past few days - because they have finally found their course, orbiting a singularity that consists of passionate violet eyes and fiery red hair. 

 

He moves forward.

 

**oooooooooooo**

When the dust finally settles, his eyes desperately seek out the green-haired man. They zero in on his finger, pointing into the distance, and Hak’s heart rate picks up in anticipation.

 

She appears before him sooner than he expects her to. 

 

His legs cannot move. He wants to pound on them because she’s here, _she’s right here, dammit! Move!_ But his legs do not listen. They seem to heed the calling that this is all a dream, and the wounded princess being held in the arms of the smaller boy with feathers in his hair is merely an illusion. Because she’s right there, but she can’t be real, she just _can’t._

 

Because Hak has spent too many nights imagining this moment, and he sees her battered and bruised and unable to choke out a command at him. He sees her with eyes losing fire, and skin losing colour. He sees her with a ruined smile on her face, and tears streaming down her cheeks as she whispers her last goodbyes. Hak’s own horrified cries ring in his head as he watches the princess die in his arms. 

 

_She can’t be real._

 

But the princess falters in her steps and suddenly his legs surge him forward into a sprint, as if existing only to be supports for hers when she stumbles. She grows closer, closer, and Hak runs faster, faster, because he can see her. He can see her. 

 

The tears are involuntary and Hak clenches his jaw. A sob wrenches past his teeth and is carried away by the wind in his ears. He almost misses a step and stumbles. Catching himself, he sees the princess raise her arms in surprise to his blunder, and the very act penetrates his very core, because there she is again - caring for him.

 

He stops two steps away from her. Yoon and the others move away. 

 

His breath comes out in heavy gasps. He stares at her, scrutinising-no memorising every detail. 

 

Bruises mar both her cheeks. There is one on her neck too. She has a cut on her eyelid. Her hair is matted and dirty. Her lips look parched and dry. Her eyes, they-

 

“Hello Hak.”

 

Hak closes his eyes.

 

There is no way this is real. No way. There is no way. She can’t be real, she can’t be ali-

 

A hand rests on his cheek and his eyes fly open. She has closed the distance between them, walking the two steps he left empty. He breathes heavily over the crown of her head. His heart stutters as she looks up. 

 

“H-hello Hak,” she repeats, voice wavering and eyes shining. 

 

Arms go around her form immediately, crushing her to his chest. He shudders at the feel of her tiny frame and pulls her closer, breathing her in. The short gasps leaving her sound like a melody and the fluttering of her eyelashes on his neck send shiver after shiver through him. He thinks he hears the flying of her heartbeat and anchors his sanity on that because he is still not completely convinced that this is real. 

 

His head turns and he buries his nose into her neck, his tears sliding down his cheek and onto her skin. His lips find her pulse, pressing them there and feeling it vibrate down to his soul. He slowly repairs, slowly finds pieces of himself, slowly becomes whole. 

 

She wraps tiny arms around him and he clutches her even tighter. The words spill out of his mouth automatically.

 

_“Hello Princess.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at another-miracle.tumblr.com


End file.
